Trip Towards Love
by blossomofsnow65
Summary: Bella and Edward are best friends and go on a skiing trip with their high school friends. Will 7 days of partying and skiing change their lives forever? BxE. No vampires. All Huma.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you wanna go? You can stay here if you don't want to…" Mom soothed me and removed my tears with her thumbs.

"Yeah. Dad spent so much money on this. I have to." I said between sobs. We were about to start our fourth year of high school and it's a tradition at Forks High to go skiing in Argentina. It's expensive, but the school pays half of everyone's trip. The trip lasted a week; actually five days because we had to stop in Uruguay to get on a boat that would go to Argentina and it was about 36 hours to Bariloche, our skiing location. These holidays went from September 10th to September 17th… and somehow I was distressed because my birthday was September 13th and I would be spending it alone with no family and no friends.

My only friends were Alice Brandon and Edward Cullen. Alice came from England the year before and Edward from Alaska. Until then, I didn't have any friends. For some reason, I had this desperation of being popular, going out with everyone and get along. But I didn't have that. Of course, some girls and boys from Forks High would get along with me but just at school. Outside it, it was as if I'd never exist.

"I swear to God, you'll have the best time! When I went when I was your age, I had the best time. I was just like you, with very little friends. But you'll come back with more friends than when you left. And your birthday… I don't know how to explain the fun you'll have. I know you'll have a great time." Renee said as she hugged me and I cried a little more.

"Bella? Sorry to interrupt but its 11.30pm and you have to be at the airport at 11.45." My brother, Peter announced.

I wiped my tears and grabbed my suitcase, hand luggage, pillow and blanket for the airplane. We got into the car and Peter drove us to the airport.

"Bella! Oh my God, can you believe we are going? This is so exciting! Now I can use my new Snowboard!" Alice squealed and hugged me as soon as I got out of the car.

"I know! I'm so excited!" I squealed back. It was true. I was excited. Drinking my ass off every night, partying every night and seeing snow? Hell yeah!

Mom and Peter were speaking with Alice's parents while we chat by ourselves and greeted our Forks High classmates.

"Okay everybody! The airplane will leave soon. Here are all of your boarding passes, tickets and passports. Please follow the coordinators towards migrations. Thank you, and have a wonderful trip. We'll see you when you get back!" The Principal announced. Nobody from the school would be going with us. They never did. The agency hired coordinators to go with us.

"Have fun, honey. I love you. Please call whenever you want." Mom hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"Have fun, Bells. You'll have a great time." Peter said.

"I'll call you every day!" Mom yelled just as I was passing Migrations.

We went through security and no one had a problem. Except for Felix Volturi and his brothers Demetri and Caius. They had cigarettes and alcohol in their hand luggage. Stupid idiots. They thought that they were cool but they were not. Nobody ever dared to with to be one of the Volturi brothers. Or sisters. Jane and Heidi were a year younger and older than us, but they were trouble makers. One time, they locked themselves in a bus bathroom when they were going on a field trip and smocked in there. They were 10 and 11 years old at that time.

We were in the Free Shop and everyone was with their shopping carts buying chocolates, drinks, perfumes, teddy bears and all kinds of stuff for the trip or their families. Alice, for example, was getting her cart filled with Kit Kat and Nerds and perfumes and a teddy bear. I just settled with a pack of gum and Nerds. My Mom had packed my bag with cookies, chips and Coke. She was always like this. Everywhere I went, she'd fill my bag with food.

Once everybody was on the plane, the air hostess made the usual "Two emergency door at the back, the side and in the front" speech and ordered us to fasten our seatbelts and enjoy the ride. I was sitting next to Alice and everybody was yelling and excited taking pictures and laughing. Somebody had brought their speakers and had put music. Others were filming with their film camera.

"Isn't this exciting? I'll finally learn how to Snowboard!" Alice day dreamed.

"Alice, you don't know how to?"

"No. My Dad had gotten me the Snowboard for my birthday so I could learn in England, but when I was about to learn, he got transferred here." Alice smiled.

Alistair Brandon was a very serious guy. He was rich, powerful and highly successful. He was a really important business man and apparently he had made a company he worked for earn a lot of money so he was transferred from there to the office in Forks to make the same thing.

I wish my Dad would have given me big gifts like Alice's does. He's Charlie Swan, the Chief of Police and he made my Mom's life miserable when he got involved in alcohol. He blocked her bank account, her credit cards and tortured her every day with threats. They got divorced two days before my trip. Since he became an alcoholic, I didn't get along with him. He would pay for my Education, Medical Insurance, trips, etc. I had faced him, telling him that he had a problem and needed to control it. Since then, he's been better and I've gotten along with him well.

They were showing some lame action movie on the T.V and they served us chicken with lettuce, tomato, eggs and pea salad and a tin of coke. For dessert, we were served chocolate and vanilla ice cream. After dinner, we were all tired and we went to sleep.

I woke up when Angela, Charlotte, Leah, Carmen and Kate, some of the girls I get along with, were sitting on their knees and chatting and listening to music. I looked at my side and I saw Alice with her eyes covered with an eye mask made out of pink satin and white lace around it. She was being warmed up by an expensive looking cream colored fur blanket and her head was resting against a small feathered white pillow. Her head was tilted towards me – I sat on the window side – and her mouth was slightly opened and snoring. I laughed at this situation and took a picture. We'll laugh about it, I'm sure.

The air hostess passed with her trolley and woke everybody up for breakfast. We were having a croissant, toast, fruit, ham and cheese and we could have butter and jam if we wanted to. I asked for extra ham and cheese and a glass of orange juice.

The airplane journey lasted all day. Everybody kept on speaking, listening to music, reading magazines, books, and eating, taking pictures. At lunch time, we were served pasta with Bolognese sauce, a side bowl of chicken soup and a bowl of French fries to share with your sitting partner. To drink we had a tin of coke and for dessert we were served mint ice cream.

The day went flying by – literally – and before we knew, it was night time and we had arrived to the Airport in Montevideo, Uruguay. I glanced at a big clock hanging on the wall and it indicated it was 12.30am.

A line of four buses were waiting for us outside the airport. Two for girls, two for boys. We were told that we had to take the boat in a place two hours from here. I got into a bus with Alice where Angela, Charlotte, Kate, Leah, Victoria, Bree, Senna, Mary and Tia – just to name a few of them – were sitting in. We put the speakers in the maximum volume and headed towards our destination. Everybody was really tired so we slept the whole way.

We got towards the port and were told we had a two hour wait. The boar was leaving at 4.30am. We waited patiently until we were told to go through migration and security. Once you got out of there, you had to climb some stairs and there was a lounge with a canteen, chairs and tables to wait. Some of the girls had brought a can of Pringles so we all ate and laughed together. Soon, we were all moving and were heading towards the boat.

What I saw when I got into the Eladia Isabel was definitely not a boat. It looked like a cruise ship. There was a garage for cars, an entertainment center as soon as you got in and to your right there was a free shop. To the left, there were golden stairs that took you to the toilets and there was a huge opening with brown leather, semi reclining seats and a huge canteen in front of it. It was full of windows with tables in front of it, ideal for drinking coffee and eating breakfast while you watched the sunrise. The golden stairs continued and led to a door that took you to the outside of the boat.

We were served a doughnut and a regular coffee for breakfast at 6am and some of us decided to sleep and others to go to the outside to see the sunrise. I decided neither and sat with friends chatting and laughing and went occasionally outside to see the sunrise and take pictures.

At about 7am, the Free Shop opened and we avalanched into it. It was filled with people from different schools all around the world, baskets in their hand and buying whatever crap they saw. I had decided to use my dollars for the return home and my Argentine Pesos in Bariloche. Right now, I wasn't going to buy anything. We got some of the coordinators to buy alcohol for us. We bought it according to the room we slept in. My room consisted of Alice, Angela, Charlotte and Mary. We bought Absolut Vodka 100, Red Label Johnny Walker and Caramel Baileys. By the time we had decided what to get, there weren't much alcohol choices to choose from.

At 8am, we arrived at Buenos Aires, Argentina. It was cloudy but I didn't care because we weren't staying there. We immediately went to the parking lot of the port and were told to get into the buses. There were two of them. They had two floors and they were long. Freakishly long. The "popular" group got into one bus and the rest into another. Just like that, we made our way to Bariloche. In the first floor, there were comfortable full reclining grey leather sets, but those were for the coordinators and four or five of us. The seats were little. On the second floor, there were four seats that had a big window in front of them and curtains. If you sat there you could see the landscapes perfectly without turning your head and getting torticollis. I sat by the window with Alice on the sixth line of seats. At the front, all the girls were seated while the boys were at the back of the bus.

We stopped at noon at a gas station that had a restaurant and the coordinators said that we were going to have lunch. We sat on the chairs and two young waitresses served us the food. It was spaghetti that looked funny and the sauce looked like someone who had been on tomato soup and meat for too long had thrown up on it. Many of us decided not to eat it. I was starving so I took a few bites of it. After we were all done, we had to wait for the coordinators to eat so we all went to the kiosk and bought more stuff for the trip like chips, candy, cookies, and drinks. Alice and I decided to share a packet of cigarettes.

Rain started to fall followed by a loud thunder and storm, leaving the whole restaurant and kiosk with a black out. I thought that rain was something I wouldn't miss but I guess I was wrong. Shortly, we returned to the bus and continued on our journey.

"I have an idea!" Makenna yelled. "Let's have a party! We just put the speaker and dance." As much as I loved Makenna, she was kind of crazy. The bus wasn't fit for parties. Then again, the aisle was long and the bus being narrow wouldn't stop them.

"I'll put the speakers on!" Siobhan squeaked.

"Yay! Party!" Alice smiled and jumped in her seat clapping her hands. She got up and I followed her. The music coming from the iPod was at its fullest and we tried to dance and made a human train along de aisle. At one point I sat down and Emily started to dance in a funny way and everybody laughed.

By night time, we stopped at another diner and pretty much every girl had to use the bathroom. They looked… disgusting. There was no toilet paper in any of the stools, they were dirty and when a cleaner walked in and we asked for toilet paper, she said we had to pay her 10 pesos. Luckily, I saved the day and remembered my Mom had put toilet paper in my bag just in case. We then proceeded to the huge dining room and we ate chicken with mashed potatoes.

Three more buses arrived after us – buses that belonged to Uruguay but the same agency we were traveling with – so in order to leave we had to wait for them to finish eating so that we could continue altogether. The bus drivers opened the bus for us and we sat at our seats. Knowing that it would take a while, the people from the other bus got into ours and we started to sing, urging them to make a catwalk along the bus. At about 11.30pm we were again on the highway, making our way to our skiing destination. We fell asleep almost immediately. Some on their seats and one or two on the aisle. At the middle of the night, we had to stop at customs. I woke up when two big men dressed in black pants and green, flashy vests passed next to Alice. They woke up Angela and Eric that were sleeping on the floor and told them with a serious voice to go back to their seats. The coordinators had advised us to keep the alcohol in a custom blue and white bag they had given each of us and to keep it with the big luggage.

The sun coming in from all parts of the bus woke us up and we thought that we were going to stop for breakfast but we still found ourselves driving. Two girl coordinators came up the stairs and handed us each eight passes to eat once we got there.

After a long drive, we started seeing that we were getting closer. Mountains started to appear in front of our eyes together with green water – almost transparent – lakes and then a blue water river.

A sign saying "Bienvenidos a Bariloche" welcomed us to the base of the Cathedral that looked like a mall. Stores were everywhere to be seen; chocolate stores, hotels, skiing stores, kiosks, everything you can imagine.

Our luggage was taken by car to the hotel that was at the top of the base and we walked to it carrying our hand luggage and stuff. I called my Mom but barely paid attention to her because I was in awe. The base was like a big, big road, except that cars didn't go buy up to a certain point. We saw a canteen that had reggae music and people sitting outside it, enjoying a beer and food. There was some sort of tricky hill we had to climb in order to get to the longest stairs God has created. Once we were back on the road, we saw that snow had fallen recently. I was excited.

"Snow!" I screamed. I loved snow. I loved it more than the sun.

"Bella! Pay attention to me! You'll have all week to see snow!" She laughed. I apologized and saw that a friend had grabbed a snowball and started throwing it at us. I told my Mom I loved her and to send my love to Peter. There was a dirt road that we had to walk that was sort of on rise and we could see the Hotel we were staying at. It looked like a big, squared, three story, white house. As soon as we got in, our entire luggage was there and we were served hamburgers, French fries and orange juice. We were then told our assignated rooms and we were in room 31, on the third floor. All of the boys' room was on the third floor.

Our room was awesome. It had two opposite bunk beds against the walls, a big closet and the greatest view of the mountains. It had another room with one bed and a night stand. Right next to it, there was the bathroom that was sort of small but as long as it had a toilet, bidet, sink and shower, we were okay. Apparently, our room was the only one with a long mirror on the wall and with another bedroom.

After getting comfortable, we went down to the base and bought some last minute things, like skiing gloves, scarves, snow goggles, or bought whatever we wanted like chocolates from the chocolate shop. They had the best chocolate in the world. They sold milk or white chocolate teddy bears filled with caramel. They were delicious. I went to the mall and bought some snow goggles and later went to the skiing rental place – as did everybody else – and tried on my skiing boots and ski's.

Afterwards, we were sent to "The Moon", a place on the underground that had two floors. The upper underground had a ping pong table, bathrooms and a couch in front of a T.V and a PlayStation. The bottom underground had a pool table, couches, a bar with bar stools and bar tables. It had another big room adjacent to it where the dance floor was situated. The walls in this room where black and white checkerboard and the floor was black. On the end of it, there was a DJ cabin and a stage.

We sat down on the floor from the dance floor and got all the rules and regulations from this trip and the hotel. The rules were the usual. No drugs, no alcohol in the room, no smoking inside the hotel, no getting in and out of the windows, no girls in the boys bedroom, no boys in the girls bedroom, etc.

Sometime after that, I decided to take a nap and then go down to the lobby where everybody was sitting down, watching reruns of Friends, and waiting for dinner.

After dinner, we showered and got dressed. The feeling of hot water against my shoulders felt good, as if it was melting the cold that my stiff muscles were feeling, relaxing them. I squirted some of my favorite strawberry shampoo and quickly rinsed my hair. I got dressed into a pink cotton dress with ruffles on it, blow dried my hair and passed the hair straighter on it and put a little make up on. I got into some short black velvet boots and a leather jacket. Money, cigarettes, cell phone and photo camera in my handbag and I was ready to go to the pre-party down at "The Moon."

Alice and I ran into Edward who was looking hot as hell, wearing a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt.

"Hey, guys! How are you enjoying Bariloche, huh?" Edward smiled, a bit drunk.

"This is awesome!" Alice yelled. The music was so loud we could barely hear each other. We made our way to the bar and poured ourselves a glass of vodka and sprite. Alcohol has a very quick effect on me so half-way of my second glass, I was a little drunk. Okay, drunk.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeey Eddieward!" I slurred and hugged him by his shoulders. "How are yooooou?"

"Are you drunk?" Edward laughed. His golden hair was messy, his apple green eyes were sparkling and his sweet angel like velvet voice was as sweet as ever.

"I know! Let's play I have never!"

"Bella, I don't know…"

"I'll start! I have never French kissed with…. Tyler Crowely!" I drank the entire fifth glass of the special drink.

"Everybody! Let's make our way out of the underground. We'll go out dancing now." Seth, a coordinator announced.

The club we were going to was located at the base of the mountain, where we were staying, and it was called Zeta 4. It had two floors and we were on the second floor. We left our jackets and coats in the wardrobe and started drinking again. I had a few more vodka sprites and a couple of Red Bulls. We danced the whole night until it was time to return to the hotel. The whole walk to the hotel, I was hanging on to Edward's arm. He was not that drunk now and I couldn't stop laughing and laying my head on his shoulder. Alice was a few steps ahead of us.

"The River was deep but I swam it… Janet!" I started singing.

"The future is ours so let's plan it…" Edward's sweet voice continued.

"Janet!" Alice, Edward and I sang.

"There's a fire in my heart you fan it… Janet!" Alice sang. "I've one thing to say and that's…"

"DAMN IT, JANET! I LOVE YOU!" We finished and laughed.

Once we got to our rooms, we went to bed. The day left us all exhausted, but we were all prepared for the adventures we would face in the next week.

**Eladia Isabel: It's the name of the boat I rode when I went to Bariloche.**

**Cathedral: It's NOT a church. In Spanish it's Cerro Catedral. The Cerro Catedral is the mountains that you can access by the air chairs that are located on the base of the Cathedral. **

**I went to Bariloche when I was 17 and had the greatest time ever. It is true that when I'm drunk I sing glee songs with my friends; Valerie, Damn it Janet and Total Eclipse of The Heart being our favourites.  
About the chocolate teddy bears, that is true. They are the best. They have all types of chocolate it makes my mouth water just remembering it. **


	2. Day 2

"BREEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAKFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTT"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKEEEEEEEEE EEEEEE UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPP!"

"Oh, my God! Please stop!" Alice and Charlotte – who was sleeping in the other room – complained.

"SHUT UP!" Charlotte came out from the second bedroom and opened the room's bedroom. Her hair was all over the place and messed up. It was as if she had a fight with her pillow while sleeping. Someone from the corridors got its speakers out and blasted the music to full volume. "This is the worst way of waking up."

I was tired yes, but I also was really hungry and wanted to get something to eat. The sunlight that was reflecting with the mountains came in from the bedroom window, illuminating the whole room. I got up and turned around, only to find myself completely surprised with what my eyes had seen. From the view of the room, the mountains were breathtaking. They each were irregular in shape, but yet so perfect that they looked the same height. The snow from the ground had started to melt. The yells from the corridor where still persistent, so I decided to get dressed and head downstairs for breakfast.

"Wait for me!" Alice yelled as I got out of the bedroom. We reached the lobby and went to the restaurant where the tables were ready with baskets filled with toast and each seat had a plate, mug, knife and spoon. The waitresses went round the tables handing butter, caramel and marmalade, together with the offerings of coffee, tea or hot chocolate. I opted for hot chocolate – since coffee is not my favorite – and grabbed a few toasts. The coordinators then told us to get ready and to put on our skiing outfits because today was going to be the day where we would be taught how to ski or snowboard.

We made our way across the base and into the skiing rental place and were given our respective materials. I got into my ski boots and found out that skiing would be harder than I thought. Walking with ski boots on the concrete floor was a real bitch. Especially the places that had stairs or decks. And holding the skis on your shoulders together with the ski poles was the hardest and heaviest thing I ever had to do.

"Hi, Bella." Edward appeared out of nowhere and scared the shit out of me. "Wanna come with me on the mountain chairs with me?" I had arranged with Alice to go up the mountains with her but she went the opposite direction as I was going, since she was doing snowboard.

"Sure." I smiled. A coordinator told us to go up the mountain on a type of chair that was closed and held the capacity of four people. It was sort of like a booth. When we got to the station, we placed the mountain pass on a machine and it beeped, allowing us to enter the station and into the mountain. A man took our skis and placed them in a compartment outside the booth where they would ride safely. Slowly, the chair started to go up, discovering a magnificent view of snow and trees. We arrived at the top of the mountain and headed to the spot where the class would take place. Edward was in a different class than I was. I was a bit disappointed by this but didn't care too much because I knew the people from my class and got along with one or two.

"Okay, so the important thing to remember about skiing is that when you want to stop, you cross your skis. You have to make sure that when you cross them, is to the inside and not to the outside. When you walk up the mountain, walk side-ways, one ski at a time. And also, when you want to turn to the left put all your weight on your left leg, the same with the right leg." The teacher told each and every one of us to show him how we stopped first. When my turn arrived, I made a complete fool of myself and fell on my ass. He came and helped me stand up. I thought that he was nice, but changed my mind when he yelled a member of my class and told him he was an idiot and that it couldn't be that he couldn't take such simple instructions.

When the instructor ordered us to show him how to turn left, my cheeks turned crimson red because of the embarrassment I felt when I bumped into a group of old ladies. "Help, help!" I yelled at them when I found myself trying to go up the mountain and slid back down. The class had finally ended after the painful fall had left my coccyx sore and tears were beginning to form in my eyes. Not only because of the fall but because I missed my Mom. I still couldn't get over the fact that my birthday was the next day and I couldn't celebrate it with my Mom. I have always been a family kind of person and not a spend-all-the-time with friends.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Edward noticed as he got out of his skis and helped me get out of mine.

"Yeah, it's just that I fell and I'm sore. Let's go to the rest stop and eat." I tried to smile back. We walked towards the air chairs station – not the booth kind of chairs - and waited until the next chair arrived. One of the men there told us to hold the skis on our laps and to duck until the next one arrived. We did as we were told and suddenly, a chair forced us to sit down and lifted itself in the air. Edward lowed the bar down and turned to me, noticing the tears coming down from my eyes.

"Bella! Oh, my God why are you crying?" Edward said concerned, trying to wipe the tears away with his thumb but the gloves made it hard.

"I miss my Mom! I wanna go home and these chairs aren't helping. The vertigo I just felt is beyond words. I wanna go home, I never wanted to come here in the first place!" I whined and cried.

"Bella, don't worry. This is just the beginning. You're just tired. I am too tired as well. I promise you that you'll have the best time. Alice and I are here to help you, okay? Tomorrow's your birthday and I hear that tonight we are going dancing to the city. I promise that you will have the best time." Edward's mouth turned into a big bright smile, revealing his teeth. His eyes looked truthful. That was one of the things I loved about him. Even though he sometimes is a pain in the ass, he always spoke the truth. You could see it in his eyes.

We got to the chair station that took you to the rest stop and Edward lifted the bar up. Two men were waiting for us, waiting to grab us by the arm and pull us out of the chairs. We walked and were told by Riley, one of the coordinators that was totally hot, to stick the skis into the snow and tie the ski poles to the top of them. Edward sat down at a table with Michael Newton, Jasper Hale, Emmet McCarty, Benjamin, just to name a few. I sat at another table with Alice, Irina, Tanya, Tia, Makenna and Siobhan. The rest top was called "Conexion" (Connection in our language) and was a little cabana made of wood. The floors were of wood also, like if it were a deck. A great idea for skiers who were going to have a very bad time walking as the ski would get caught between the separations of the wood. Inside there was a counter and behind it, a man with grey hair and a little large was taking orders from customers. He was concentrated on a computer, having beside him a big machine that was stirring constantly hot chocolate, and behind him the kitchen. There were also picnic tables so that people could sit in if the weather was not pleasant – or if outside was full of teenagers like us – and there was also a barrel full of snow. At the end, there was a hallway that led to the bathrooms.

The waitress came and handed us a little tray with a glass of orange juice – made of melted snow and powder juice.

_Ew._

There was also a plastic plate with noodles and meat sauce and for dessert, something that they called an "Alfajor." It was two soft cookies filled with Dulce de Leche and dipped in chocolate. As I had no money with me in my bag, I decided to drink the orange juice quickly and I handed the nice lady one of the yellow passes for eating. The food was not good but it was eatable.

"Everybody, please pay attention." Riley said loudly, lifting his arms up and waving them to get our attention. He was wearing beige ski pants, a thick brown cardigan that was closed up to his neck, and a light blue beanie. "You can go skiing by yourself now. Everybody who are learning please stay on the mountains that have a green flag. Those of you who know already can ski in the areas that have a yellow flag and the experts on the red or brown area. Please don't go to the black flag areas. We'll serve tea at 5 o'clock. If you don't want to ski, you can stay here and enjoy the beautiful sight of the mountains and listen to good music or can go back to the base. Have a great time!"

Alice and I decided that we were too tired to ski or snowboard so we headed our way to the chair station, grabbing our skis first and snowboard. The chair came from behind us and lifted us up in the air. "If we fall from here, do you think we'll get ourselves hurt?" Alice asked.

"I don't know. We are a few feet above the snow. But I think that the snow would cushion our fall." Pfft. I knew that if we fell we would get hurt or killed because the snow is too hard. But I just wanted to amuse Alice and went along with her curiosity.

"Look, look! Those are what Argentineans call "Tira Bola!" Alice squeaked. "They are the kids who come on their own will. You know, with the agencies. They sign up and come with a bunch of kids they don't know. They are different than us. We come with the whole year." These kids were in a line learning how to ski, the same way that I learned. They were all dressed in orange suits and we could hear them yelling and laughing. Behind them was their rest stop and some kids were having snow fights. The ride to the other station that would leave us at the base was short but yet the first days seemed long. Alice and I opted to sing loudly – nobody we knew was around – and as we reached the station we lifted the bar up. The man was waiting by my side to grab me but as he did, my skis got stuck in the chair, making me fall to the ground with the chair a few meters from the station per se. As I fell, the man managed to release the skis from the chair and I felt one of them hit me in my thigh and the other one in my butt.

_Har, har. _

"Are you okay?" The man said nervously. I could hear Alice laugh her ass off and asking me between chuckles if I was okay too.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled. Normally, in occasions like this, I would reply nervously and then start crying. But I managed to answer him smoothly and then laugh at myself. We walked to the rental place and I left my skis and ski poles. Two men handed us our shoes and we then left to the hotel. After walking with the skis – and Alice with her snowboard boots – walking now with our own shoes felt incredibly weird. We crossed the base to the stairs – the eternal and infernal stairs – and then walked towards the hotel. Alice had had the idea to take a tour and shop a little. I had accepted but not before resting a few minutes. We lay on the sofas in the lobby and watched T.V. The doctor of our agency walked in and asked us if something was wrong because we were in the hotel so early. I had told him about my little accident and that my hand was hurting a little and he examined it. After comparing both hands for 5 minutes, he told me to just place some ice on it.

_Wow. You surely are an amazing doctor. Big whoop._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh. My. God." Alice and I said at the same time as we had an orgasm while eating the delicious chocolate. We were at "Mamuschkas" a chocolate shop at the base of the mountain. The sold various kinds of chocolates. Filled, not filled. Mixed. Whatever. There was even a chocolate that had the glazed fruit in it and another one that had pistachios. I had never seen something like that. But the chocolate which got us excited was the chocolate teddy bears filled with caramel. I knew I had tried them yesterday but as I ate one of them my mouth filled with pleasure. We bought a little bag for both of us to eat after we arrived from the city later tonight. I accompanied Alice to the little mall and she bought some earrings and a necklace. We walked the whole base and I stopped at a little shop that sold everything. Candy, stuffed animals, sun glasses, drinks, and gifts for tourists. I saw a huge stuffed Saint Bernard holding a barrel that said "Bariloche" and asked for the price and it was around 20 dollars. I decided to postpone my shopping for the last days of the trip.

At 5 o'clock we sat down to have tea in the hotel's restaurant and had the same to eat as we had at breakfast. Later, we took a nap so as to prepare for the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Everybody, please head over to the buses. We'll be going to "Grisu" a club in the city. Please leave "The Moon." Riley said. Everyone left the pre-party spot and headed to the buses. It was past midnight and it was my birthday and Leah's too. Everybody sang happy birthday to us and then the driver turned the lights off. The boys had learned a song in Spanish that some locals had taught them and they sang it perfectly and fluently. The song was a little offensive – as in English it was "If we organize ourselves, we'll all fuck" – but it was fun singing it. We arrived at the club and we all spread ourselves and checked out the place. This place was also known as "The Labyrinth" as it was so big that you got lost. Mom, Dad and Peter called me to wish me a Happy Birthday and that they missed me. Alice hooked up with some dudes and she later joined me bought ourselves drinks.

_As if I'm not already drunk._

It turns out that this fascinating club that everyone called the best one yet, was a complete fail. Everybody bored their asses off and we left earlier than expected. Angela, Charlotte, Mary, Alice and I got to our rooms and we put on our pajamas. I decided that I was not sleepy and joined Bree who was sitting on the floor of the second's floor corridor, outside her room. We started chatting and laughing at every bullshit that came out of our mouths. After all, we were pissed. At about 5:30am I headed back to the room and Alice was waiting for me to finish out chocolate teddy bears. The other roommates were already sleeping and we would later join them. Apparently, we had another day of ski class and I was so not looking forward to it.

**Another chapter! The "offensive" song that locals taught in Spanish is "Si nos organizamos, cogemos todos." LINK: **** watch?v=XTPazmIwZ4U**

**The story about the incident with the skis and chairs is true. I had a bruise in my ass and thigh for about two weeks. **

**And the chocolate teddy bears are of course true. **

**You know what? Everything is true!**

**Later! **


End file.
